


House of Cards

by ElectricNecromancer



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricNecromancer/pseuds/ElectricNecromancer
Summary: A Reader x Jungkook x Minho requestDoes contain Daddy/Mommy kink





	1. Chapter 1

Minho's dress shoes tapped down the hall, louder as he came closer.

The door gave way, revealing the tie loose around his neck and jacket unbuttoned.

"Baby girl, come here."

You leapt up, eager to please. The whimper behind you drew your attention back momentarily.

Minho snapped his fingers, not looking up from removing his cufflinks.

You turned away from the distraction, on your knees in an instant while your eyes focused on the flooring.

The cufflinks clinked as they landed in a bowl, followed by another low moan.

"Jungkook, was your mommy good to you?"

You finally changed a glance at what you had been ignoring. 

Jungkook, bound in rose gold, dripping and whining against the gag.

"Baby boy, I asked you a question. Was mommy good to you or do I need to punish her too?"

Jungkook groaned, doe eyes wide and hazy.

"Baby girl, hand me the remote while you unbutton my shirt okay?"

Your hands went to work, handing the small pink remote over before tugging the fabric from Minho's waistband.

Buzzing increased, a high keening filling the air as Jungkook pulled his rope tight. 

"Daddy's home now and I don't plan on either of you walking home tonight."


	2. 1.5

"Count them, Jungkook."

His whining increases, sweaty hair covering his closed eyes. "Five."

Minho's hand comes back down, the slap of palm to bare flesh echoing .

"Six," Jungkook stutters, limbs shaking. "Daddy, ple-"

Another spanking stops the plea in it's tracks, a gasp of breath brokenly taken.

"Bad boys don't get treats, Jungkook. They get punishment."

Minho corrects Jungkook's position, set to strike again. "Do we need to start again?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. If you like my writing, feel free to request at withasideofyou.tumblr.com!


End file.
